


He would play

by MaroonDragon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonDragon/pseuds/MaroonDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has won and Tony Stark is his slave....or are things not as black and white as they seem?</p>
<p>(mentionings of rape, but nothing explicit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He would play

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short that popped up into my head and wouldn't let me go. I hope you guys like it. It still needs to be beta'd for mistakes, so please don't kill me for them.

Tony stroked the keys of the piano lovingly. The white ivory tiles, broken up by the black ones. Capable of producing the softest of melodies or the loudest of songs. He could remember watching his mother playing it. Her fingers long and elegant as they danced over the instrument. And he would sit there, mesmerized by the movement.

Now the scene is different. He’s not sitting in the room with his mother, or even on his own. Instead he’s being watched like a hawk by a god with green eyes and poison in his mind. Loki loved to listen to him play. So every night the god would force him on that bench and order Tony to play.

At first Tony had refused, which had not ended well. So he played. He played for the memory of his friends who had been enslaved or murdered. For the planet that was lost in a reign of terror as more and more Chitauri descended upon them, but in his mind he never played for Loki.

As the days turned shorter and winter approached Tony started to learn more and more about his captor. He learned that the sex Loki forced upon him after he finished playing the piano would be softer if he played a soothing song. He learned that Loki was a generous lover if he played along, and that above all, Loki was not in control.

Loki did the shows, talked to the masses and gave a face to the torturers of the human race, but he was not the one to call the shots. He was merely trying to keep his head above water and hoping that the Chitauri would not realize that Loki was expendable. It had taken Tony a while to understand that the emotion on Loki’s face was not pure madness, but an absolute fear. From that moment on Tony played the piano for Loki.

He had been given as a gift to the god. He had been demanded and the Chitauri had agreed as Tony was not of value when he could not be controlled. Loki needed him though. Needed to exert his control on Tony to keep the madness at bay. To feel like he had something to cling to, and in return Tony clung to the familiarity of the god.

He clung to the small ways the god betrayed his anxiety. His wish for a slower or a harsher song. He clung to the way Loki played him like a piano in the dark of the night, in the privacy of the bedroom. And Tony would respond. They created the most beautiful music together as they waited for Asgard to win the war. He would press himself against the trembling pale body as the fear overwhelmed his god. He would present himself and let the man abuse him, to let that beautiful mind be calmed, and to be cradled lovingly afterwards.

So every night Tony would play. Every night he would sit on that bench and let the sound of the piano fill the room. He would play for the lost comrades, for the people crying for help, but most of all; he would play for Loki. He would play for his lover, his friend, his master, his sanity and for his only spark of light in the dark world they resided in. He would play until his fingers bled and his bones would break. He would play. 


End file.
